langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Il Decamerone/14
Giornata seconda - Novella terza Tre giovani, male il loro avere spendendo, impoveriscono; dei quali un nepote con uno abate accontatosi tornandosi a casa per disperato, lui truova essere la figliuola del re d'lnghilterra, la quale lui per marito prende e de'suoi zii ogni danno ristora, tornandogli in buono stato Furono con ammirazione ascoltati i casi di Rinaldo d'Esti dalle donne e dà giovani, e la sua divozion commendata, e Iddio e san Giuliano ringraziati, che al suo bisogno maggiore gli avevano prestato soccorso. Né fu per ciò (quantunque cotal mezzo di nascoso si dicesse) la donna reputata sciocca, che saputo aveva pigliare il bene che Iddio a casa l'aveva mandato. E mentre che della buona notte che colei ebbe sogghignando si ragionava, Pampinea, che sé allato allato a Filostrato vedea, avvisando, sì come avvenne, che a lei la volta dovesse toccare, in sé stessa recatasi, quel che dovesse dire cominciò a pensare; e dopo il comandamento della reina, non meno ardita che lieta, così cominciò a parlare. Valorose donne, quanto più si parla de'fatti della Fortuna, tanto più , a chi vuole le sue cose ben riguardare, ne resta a poter dire; e di ciò niuno dee aver maraviglia, se discretamente pensa che tutte le cose, le quali noi scioccamente nostre chiamiamo, sieno nelle sue mani, e per conseguente da lei secondo il suo occulto giudicio, senza alcuna posa d'uno in altro e d'altro in uno successivamente, senza alcuno conosciuto ordine da noi, esser da lei permutate. Il che, quantunque con piena fede in ogni cosa e tutto il giorno si mostri, e ancora in alcune novelle di sopra mostrato sia, nondimeno, piacendo alla nostra reina che sopra ciò si favelli, forse non senza utilità degli ascoltanti aggiugnerò alle dette una mia novella, la quale avviso dovrà piacere. Fu già nella nostra città un cavaliere, il cui nome fu messer Tebaldo, il quale, secondo che alcuni vogliono, fu de'Lamberti; e altri affermano lui essere stato degli Agolanti, forse più dal mestiere de'figliuoli di lui poscia fatto, conforme a quello che sempre gli Agolanti hanno fatto e fanno, prendendo argomento, che da altro. Ma, lasciando stare di quale delle due case si fosse, dico che esso fu né suoi tempi ricchissimo cavaliere, ed ebbe tre figliuoli, de'quali il primo ebbe nome Lamberto, il secondo Tedaldo, e il terzo Agolante, già belli e leggiadri giovani, quantunque il maggiore a diciotto anni non aggiugnesse, quando esso messer Tebaldo ricchissimo venne a morte, e a loro, sì come a legittimi suoi eredi, ogni suo bene e mobile e stabile lasciò. Li quali, veggendosi rimasi ricchissimi e di contanti e di possessioni, senza alcuno altro governo che del loro medesimo piacere, senza alcuno freno o ritegno cominciarono a spendere, tenendo grandissima famiglia e molti e buoni cavalli e cani e uccelli e continuamente corte, donando e armeggiando, e faccendo ciò non solamente che a gentili uomini s'appartiene, ma ancora quello che nello appetito loro giovenile cadeva di voler fare. Né lungamente fecer cotal vita ,che il tesoro lasciato loro dal padre venne meno; e non bastando alle cominciate spese seguire le loro rendite, cominciarono a impegnare e a vendere le possessioni; e oggi l'una e doman l'altra vendendo, appena s'avvidero che quasi al niente venuti furono, e aperse loro gli occhi la povertà, li quali la ricchezza aveva tenuti chiusi. Per la qual cosa Lamberto, chiamati un giorno gli altri due, disse loro qual fosse l'orrevolezza del padre stata e quanta la loro, e quale la lor ricchezza e chente la povertà nella quale per lo disordinato loro spendere eran venuti; e, come seppe il meglio, avanti che più della lor miseria apparisse, gli confortò con lui insieme a vendere quel poco che rimaso era loro e andarsene via; e così fecero. E, senza commiato chiedere o fare alcuna pompa, di Firenze usciti, non si ritenner sì furono in Inghilterra; e quivi, presa in Londra una casetta, faccendo sottilissime spese, agramente cominciarono a prestare ad usura; e sì fu in questo loro favorevole la fortuna, che in pochi anni grandissima quantità di denari avanzarono. Per la qual cosa con quelli, successivamente or l'uno or l'altro a Firenze tornandosi, gran parte delle lor possessioni ricomperarono, e molte dell'altre comperar sopra quelle, e presero moglie; e continuamente in Inghilterra prestando, ad attendere a'fatti loro un giovane loro nepote, che avea nome Alessandro, mandarono, ed essi tutti e tre a Firenze avendo dimenticato a qual partito gli avesse lo sconcio spendere altra volta recati, nonostante che in famiglia tutti venuti fossero, più che mai strabocchevolmente spendevano ed erano sommamente creduti da ogni mercatante, e d'ogni gran quantità di danari. Le quali spese alquanti anni aiutò loro sostenere la moneta da Alessandro loro mandata, il quale messo s'era in prestare a'baroni sopra castella e altre loro entrate, le quali di gran vantaggio bene gli rispondevano. E mentre così i tre fratelli largamente spendeano, e mancando denari accattavano, avendo sempre la speranza ferma in Inghilterra, avvenne che, contro alla oppinion d'ogni uomo, nacque in Inghilterra una guerra tra il re e un suo figliuolo, per la qual tutta l'isola si divise, e chi tenea con l'uno e chi coll'altro; per la qual cosa furono tutte le castella de'baroni tolte ad Alessandro, né alcuna altra rendita era che di niente gli rispondesse. E sperandosi che di giorno in giorno tra 'l figliuolo e 'l padre dovesse esser pace, e per conseguente ogni cosa restituita ad Alessandro, e merito e capitale, Alessandro dell'isola non si partiva, e i tre fratelli, che in Firenze erano, in niuna cosa le loro spese grandissime limitavano, ogni giorno più accattando. Ma poi che in più anni niuno effetto seguire si vide alla speranza avuta, li tre fratelli non solamente la credenza perderono, ma, volendo coloro che aver doveano esser pagati, furono subitamente presi; e non bastando al pagamento le lor possessioni, per lo rimanente rimasono in prigione, e le lor donne e i figliuoli piccioletti qual se ne andò in contado e qual qua e qual là assai poveramente in arnese, più non sappiendo che aspettare si dovessono, se non misera vita sempre. Alessandro, il quale in Inghilterra la pace più anni aspettata avea, veggendo che ella non venia e parendogli quivi non meno in dubbio della vita sua che invano dimorare, di liberato di tornarsi in Italia, tutto soletto si mise in cammino. E per ventura di Bruggia uscendo, vide n'usciva similmente uno abate bianco con molti monaci accompagnato e con molta famiglia e con gran salmeria avanti, al quale appresso venieno due cavalieri antichi e parenti del re, co'quali, sì come con conoscenti, Alessandro accontatosi, da loro in compagnia fu volentieri ricevuto. Camminando adunque Alessandro con costoro, dolcemente gli domandò chi fossero i monaci che con tanta famiglia cavalcavano avanti e dove andassono. Al quale l'uno de'cavalieri rispose: - Questi che avanti cavalca è un giovinetto nostro parente, nuovamente eletto abate d'una delle maggior badie d'lnghilterra; e per ciò che egli è più giovane che per le leggi non è conceduto a sì fatta dignità, andiam noi con esso lui a Roma ad impetrare dal Santo Padre che nel difetto della troppo giovane età dispensi con lui, e appresso nella dignità il confermi; ma ciò non si vuol con alcuno ragionare. Camminando adunque il novello abate ora avanti e ora appresso alla sua famiglia, sì come noi tutto il giorno veggiamo per cammino avvenire de'signori, gli venne nel cammino presso di sé veduto Alessandro, il quale era giovane assai, di persona e di viso bellissimo, e, quanto alcuno altro esser potesse, costumato e piacevole e di bella maniera; il quale maravigliosamente nella prima vista gli piacque quanto mai alcuna altra cosa gli fosse piaciuta e, chiamatolo a sè, con lui cominciò piacevolmente a ragionare e domandar chi fosse, donde venisse e dove andasse. Al quale Alessandro ogni suo stato liberamente aperse e sodisfece alla sua domanda e sé ad ogni suo servigio, quantunque poco potesse, offerse. L'abate, udendo il suo ragionare bello e ordinato, e più partitamente i suoi costumi considerando e lui seco estimando, come che il suo mestiere fosse stato servile, essere gentile uomo, più del piacer di lui s'accese e, già pieno di compassion divenuto delle sue sciagure, assai familiarmente il confortò e gli disse che a buona speranza stesse, per ciò che, se valente uom fosse, ancora Iddio il riporterebbe là onde la fortuna l'aveva gittato, e più ad alto; e pregollo che, poi verso Toscana andava, gli piacesse d'essere in sua compagnia, con ciò fosse cosa che esso là similmente andasse. Alessandro gli rendè grazie del conforto e sé ad ogni suo comandamento disse esser presto. Camminando adunque l'abate, al quale nuove cose si volgean per lo petto del veduto Alessandro, avvenne che dopo più giorni essi pervennero ad una villa, la quale non era troppo riccamente fornita d'alberghi; e volendo quivi l'abate albergare, Alessandro in casa d'uno oste, il quale assai suo dimestico era, il fece smontare, e fecegli la sua camera fare nel meno disagiato luogo della casa; e quasi già divenuto uno siniscalco dello abate, sì come colui che molto era pratico, come il meglio si potè per la villa allogata tutta la sua famiglia chi qua e chi là, avendo l'abate cenato e già essendo buona pezza di notte e ogni uomo andato a dormire, Alessandro domandò l'oste là dove esso potesse dormire. Al quale l'oste rispose: - In verità io non so; tu vedi che ogni cosa è pieno, e puoi veder me e la mia famiglia dormir su per le panche; tuttavia nella camera dello abate sono certi granai, à quali io ti posso menare e porrovvi su alcun letticello, e quivi, se ti piace, come meglio puoi questa notte ti giaci. A cui Alessandro disse: - Come andrò io nella camera dello abate, che sai che è piccola e per istrettezza non v'è potuto giacere alcuno de'suoi monaci? Se io mi fossi di ciò accorto quando le cortine si tesero, io avrei fatto dormire sopra i granai i monaci suoi e io mi sarei stato dove i monaci dormono. Al quale l'oste disse: - L'opera sta pur così , e tu puoi, se tu vuogli, quivi stare il meglio del mondo: l'abate dorme, e le cortine son dinanzi; io vi ti porrò chetamente una coltricetta, e dormiviti. Alessandro, veggendo che questo si poteva fare senza da re alcuna noia allo abate, vi s'accordò, e quanto più cheta mente potè vi s'acconciò. L'abate, il quale non dormiva, anzi alli suoi nuovi disii fieramente pensava, udiva ciò che l'oste e Alessandro parlavano, e similmente avea sentito dove Alessandro s'era a giacer messo; per che, seco stesso forte contento, cominciò a dire: - Iddio ha mandato tempo a'miei desiri: se io nol prendo, per avventura simile a pezza non mi tornerà - E diliberatosi del tutto di prenderlo, parendogli ogni cosa cheta per lo albergo, con sommessa voce chiamò Alessandro e gli disse che appresso lui si coricasse; il quale, dopo molte disdette spogliatosi, vi si coricò. L'abate postagli la mano sopra 'l petto, lo 'ncominciò a toccare non altramenti che sogliano fare le vaghe giovani i loro amanti; di che Alessandro si maravigliò forte e dubitò non forse l'abate, da disonesto amore preso si movesse a così fattamente toccarlo. La qual dubitazione, o per presunzione o per alcuno atto che Alessandro facesse, subitamente l'abate conobbe, e sorrise; e prestamente di dosso una camicia, che avea, cacciatasi, prese la mano d'Alessandro e quella sopra il petto si pose, dicendo: - Alessandro, caccia via il tuo sciocco pensiero, e, cercando qui, conosci quello che io nascondo. Alessandro, posta la mano sopra il petto dello abate, trovò due poppelline tonde e sode e dilicate, non altramenti che se d'avorio fossono state; le quali egli trovate e conosciuto tantosto costei esser femina, senza altro invito aspettare, prestamente abbracciatala, la voleva baciare, quando ella gli disse: - Avanti che tu più mi t'avvicini, attendi quello che io ti voglio dire. Come tu puoi conoscere, io son femina e non uomo; e pulcella partitami da casa mia, al papa andava che mi maritasse. O tua ventura o mia sciagura che sia, come l'altro giorno ti vidi, sì di te m'accese Amore, che donna non fu mai che tanto amasse uomo; e per questo io ho diliberato di volere te avanti che alcuno altro per marito; dove tu me per moglie non vogli, tantosto di qui ti diparti e nel tuo luogo ritorna. Alessandro, quantunque non la conoscesse, avendo riguardo alla compagnia che ella avea, lei estimò dovere essere nobile e ricca, e bellissima la vedea; per che, senza troppo lungo pensiero, rispose che, se questo a lei piacea, a lui era molto a grado. Essa allora, levatasi a sedere in su il letto, davanti ad una tavoletta dove Nostro Signore era effigiato, postogli in mano uno anello, gli si fece sposare; e appresso insieme abbracciatisi, con gran piacere di ciascuna delle parti, quanto di quella notte restava si sollazzarono. E, preso tra loro modo e ordine alli lor fatti, come il giorno venne, Alessandro levatosi e per quindi della camera uscendo, donde era entrato, senza sapere alcuno dove la notte dormito si fosse, lieto oltre misura, con lo abate e con sua compagnia rientrò in cammino, e dopo molte giornate pervennero a Roma. E quivi, poi che alcun dì dimorati furono, l'abate con li due cavalieri e con Alessandro senza più entrarono al papa, e fatta la debita reverenza, così cominciò l'abate a favellare: - Santo padre, sì come voi meglio che alcuno altro dovete sapere, ciascun che bene e onestamente vuol vivere, dee, in quanto può, fuggire ogni cagione la quale ad altramenti fare il potesse conducere; il che acciò che io, che onestamente viver disidero, potessi compiutamente fare, nell'abito nel quale mi vedete, fuggita segretamente con grandissima parte de'tesori del re d'lnghilterra mio padre (il quale al re di Scozia vecchissimo signore, essendo io giovane come voi mi vedete, mi voleva per moglie dare), per qui venire, acciò che la vostra santità mi maritasse, mi misi in via. Né mi fece tanto la vecchiezza del re di Scozia fuggire, quanto la paura di non fare per la fragilità della mia giovanezza, se a lui maritata fossi, cosa che fosse contra le divine leggi e contra l'onore del real sangue del padre mio. E così disposta venendo, Iddio, il quale solo ottimamente conosce ciò che fa mestiere a ciascuno, credo per la sua misericordia, colui che a lui piacea che mio marito fosse mi pose avanti agli occhi; e quel fu questo giovane - e mostrò Alessandro - il quale voi qui appresso di me vedete, li cui costumi e il cui valore son degni di qualunque gran donna, quantunque forse la nobiltà del suo sangue non sia così chiara come è la reale. Lui ho adunque preso e lui voglio; né mai alcuno altro n'avrò, che che se ne debba parere al padre mio o ad altrui. Per che la principal cagione per la quale mi mossi è tolta via; ma piacquemi di fornire il mio cammino, sì per visitare li santi luoghi e reverendi, de'quali questa città è piena, e la vostra santità, e sì acciò che per voi il contratto matrimonio tra Alessandro e me solamente nella presenza di Dio io facessi aperto nella vostra e per conseguente degli altri uomini. Per che umilemente vi priego che quello che a Dio e a me è piaciuto sia a grado a voi, e la vostra benedizion ne doniate, acciò che con quella, sì come con più certezza del piacere di Colui del quale voi siete vicario, noi possiamo insieme, all'onore di Dio ed al vostro, vivere e ultimamente morire. Maravigliossi Alessandro, udendo la moglie esser figliuola del re d'lnghilterra, e di mirabile allegrezza occulta fu ripieno; ma più si maravigliarono li due cavalieri e sì si turbarono che, se in altra parte che davanti al papa stati fossero, avrebbono ad Alessandro e forse alla donna fatta villania. D'altra parte il papa si maravigliò assai e dello abito della donna e della sua elezione; ma, conoscendo che indietro tornare non si potea, la volle del suo priego sodisfare. E primieramente, racconsolati i cavalieri li quali turbati conoscea e in buona pace con la donna e con Alessandro rimessigli, diede ordine a quello che da far fosse. E il giorno posto da lui essendo venuto, davanti a tutti i cardinali e dimolti altri gran valenti uomini, li quali invitati ad una grandissima festa da lui apparecchiata eran venuti, fece venire la donna realmente vestita, la qual tanto bella e sì piacevol parea che meritamente da tutti era commendata e simigliantemente Alessandro splendidamente vestito, in apparenza e in costurni non miga giovane che ad usura avesse prestato, ma più tosto reale e da'due cavalieri molto onorato; e quivi da capo fece solennemente le sponsalizie celebrare, e appresso le nozze belle e magnifiche fatte, colla sua benedizione gli licenziò. Piacque ad Alessandro e similmente alla donna, di Roma partendosi, di venire a Firenze, dove già la fama aveva la novella recata; e quivi, da'cittadini con sommo onore ricevuti, fece la donna li tre fratelli liberare, avendo prima fatto ogni uom pagare, e loro e le lor donne rimise nelle lor possessioni. Per la qual cosa, con buona grazie di tutti, Alessandro con la sua donna, menandone seco Agolante, si partì di Firenze, e a Parigi venuti, onorevolmente dal re ricevuti furono. Quindi andarono i due cavalieri in Inghilterra e tanto col re adoperarono, che egli le rende'la grazia sua e con grandissima festa lei e 'l suo genero ricevette, il quale egli poco appresso con grandissimo onore fè cavaliere e donogli la contea di Cornovaglia. Il quale fu da tanto e tanto seppe fare, che egli paceficò il figliuolo col padre, di che seguì gran bene all'isola, ed egli n'acquistò l'amore e la grazia di tutti i paesani; e Agolante ricoverò tutto ciò che aver vi doveano interamente e ricco oltre modo si tornò a Firenze, avendol prima il conte Alessandro cavalier fatto. Il conte poi con la sua donna gloriosamente visse; e, secondo che alcuni voglion dire, tra col suo senno e valore e l'aiuto del suocero, egli conquistò poi la Scozia e funne re coronato. Giornata seconda - Novella quarta Landolfo Rufolo, impoverito, divien corsale e da'Genovesi preso, rompe in mare, e sopra una cassetta, di gioie carissime piena, scampa, e in Gurfo ricevuto da una femina, ricco si torna a casa sua. La Lauretta appresso Pampinea sedea, la qual veggendo lei al glorioso fine della sua novella, senza altro aspettare, a parlar cominciò in cotal guisa. Graziosissime donne, niuno atto della Fortuna, secondo il mio giudicio, si può veder maggiore, che vedere uno d'infima miseria a stato reale elevare, come la novella di Pampinea n'ha mostrato essere al suo Alessandro addivenuto. E per ciò che a qualunque della proposta materia da quinci innanzi novellerà converrà che infra questi termini dica, non mi vergognerò io di dire una novella, la quale, ancora che miserie maggiori in sé contenga, non per ciò abbia così splendida riuscita. Ben so che, pure a quella avendo riguardo, con minor diligenzia fia la mia udita; ma altro non potendo, sarò scusata. Credesi che la marina da Reggio a Gaeta sia quasi la più dilettevole parte d'ltalia; nella quale assai presso a Salerno e una costa sopra 'l mare riguardante, la quale gli abitanti chiamano la costa d'Amalfi, piena di picciole città, di giardini e di fontane, e d'uomini ricchi e procaccianti in atto di mercatantia sì come alcuni altri. Tra le quali città dette n'è una chiamata Ravello, nella quale, come che oggi v'abbia di ricchi uomini, ve n'ebbe già uno il quale fu ricchissimo, chiamato Landolfo Rufolo; al quale non bastando la sua ricchezza, disiderando di raddoppiarla, venne presso che fatto di perder con tutta quella sé stesso. Costui adunque, sì come usanza suole essere de'mercatanti, fatti suoi avvisi, comperò un grandissimo legno, e quello tutto di suoi denari caricò di varie mercatantie e andonne con esse in Cipri. Quivi, con quelle qualità medesime di mercatantie che egli aveva portate, trovò essere più altri legni venuti; per la qual cagione, non solamente gli convenne far gran mercato di ciò che portato avea, ma quasi, se spacciar volle le cose sue, gliele convenne gittar via; laonde egli fu vicino al disertarsi. E portando egli di questa cosa seco grandissima noia, non sappiendo che farsi e veggendosi di ricchissimo uomo in brieve tempo quasi povero divenuto, pensò o morire o rubando ristorare i danni suoi, acciò che la onde ricco partito s'era povero non tornasse. E, trovato comperatore del suo gran legno, con quegli denari e con gli altri che della sua mercatantia avuti avea, comperò un legnetto sottile da corseggiare, e quello d'ogni cosa opportuna a tal servigio armò e guernì ottimamente, e diessi a far sua della roba d'ogni uomo, e massimamente sopra i turchi. Al qual servigio gli fu molto più la fortuna benivola che alla mercatantia stata non era. Egli, forse infra uno anno, rubò e prese tanti legni di turchi, che egli si trovò non solamente avere racquistato il suo che in mercatantia avea perduto, ma di gran lunga quello avere raddoppiato. Per la qual cosa, gastigato dal primo dolore della perdita, conoscendo che egli aveva assai per non incappar nel secondo, a sé medesimo dimostrò quello che aveva, senza voler più , dovergli bastare; e per ciò si dispose di tornarsi con esso a casa sua. E pauroso della mercatantia, non s'mpacciò d'investire altramenti i suoi denari, ma con quello legnetto col quale guadagnati gli avea, dato de'remi in acqua, si mise al ritornare. E già nello Arcipelago venuto, levandosi la sera uno scilocco, il quale non solamente era contrario al suo cammino, ma ancora faceva grossissimo il mare, il quale il suo picciol legno non avrebbe bene potuto comportare, in uno seno di mare, il quale una piccola isoletta faceva, da quello vento coperto, si raccolse, quivi proponendo d'aspettarlo migliore. Nel qual seno poco stante due gran cocche di genovesi, le quali venivano di Costantinopoli, per fuggire quello che Landolfo fuggito avea, con fatica pervennero. Le genti delle quali, veduto il legnetto e chiusagli la via da potersi partire, udendo di cui egli era e già per fama conoscendol ricchissimo, sì come uomini naturalmente vaghi di pecunia e rapaci, a doverlo avere si disposero. E messa in terra parte della lor gente con balestra e bene armata, in parte la fecero andare che del legnetto niuna persona, sé saettato esser non voleva, poteva discendere; ed essi, fattisi tirare a'paliscalmi e aiutati dal mare, s'accostarono al picciol legno di Landolfo, e quello con picciola fatica in picciolo spazio, con tutta la ciurma, senza perderne uomo, ebbero a man salva; e fatto venire sopra l'una delle lor cocche Landolfo e ogni cosa del legnetto tolta, quello sfondolarono, lui in un povero farsettino ritenendo. Il dì seguente, mutatosi il vento, le cocche ver ponente venendo fer vela: e tutto quel dì prosperamente vennero al loro viaggio; ma nel far della sera si mise un vento tempestoso, il qual faccendo i mari altissimi, divise le due cocche l'una dall'altra. E per forza di questo vento addivenne che quella sopra la quale era il misero e povero Landolfo, con grandissimo impeto di sopra all'isola di Cifalonia percosse in una secca e, non altramenti che un vetro percosso ad un muro tutta s'aperse e si stritolò; di che i miseri dolenti che sopra quella erano, essendo già il mare tutto pieno di mercatantie che notavano e di casse e di tavole, come in così fatti casi suole avvenire, quantunque oscurissima notte fosse e il mare grossissimo e gonfiato, notando quelli che notar sapevano, s'incominciarono ad appiccare a quelle cose che per ventura loro si paravan davanti. Intra li quali il misero Landolfo, ancora che molte volte il dì davanti la morte chiamata avesse, seco eleggendo di volerla più tosto che di tornare a casa sua povero come si vedea, vedendola presta n'ebbe paura; e, come gli altri, venutagli alle mani una tavola, a quella s'appicco', se forse Iddio, indugiando egli l'affogare, gli mandasse qualche aiuto allo scampo suo; e a cavallo a quella, come meglio poteva, veggendosi sospinto dal mare e dal vento ora in qua e ora in là, si sostenne infino al chiaro giorno. Il quale venuto, guardandosi egli d'attorno, niuna cosa altro che nuvoli e mare vedea, e una cassa la quale sopra l'onde del mare notando talvolta con grandissima paura di lui gli s'appressava, temendo non quella cassa forse il percotesse per modo che gli noiasse; e sempre che presso gli venia, quanto potea con mano, come che poca forza n'avesse, la lontanava. Ma, come che il fatto s'andasse, avvenne che, solutosi subitamente nell'aere un groppo di vento e percosso nel mare, sì grande in questa cassa diede e la cassa nella tavola sopra la quale Landolfo era, che, riversata, per forza Landolfo lasciatola andò sotto l'onde e ritornò suso notando, più da paura che da forza aiutato, e vide da se molto dilungata la tavola; per che, temendo non potere ad essa pervenire, s'appressò alla cassa la quale gli era assai vicina, e sopra il coperchio di quella posto il petto, come meglio poteva, colle braccia la reggeva diritta. E in questa maniera, gittato dal mare ora in qua e ora in là, senza mangiare, sì come colui che non aveva che, e bevendo più che non avrebbe voluto, senza sapere ove si fosse o vedere altro che mare, dimorò tutto quel giorno e la notte vegnente. Il dì seguente appresso, o piacer di Dio o forza di vento che 'l facesse, costui divenuto quasi una spugna, tenendo forte con amendue le mani gli orli della cassa a quella guisa che far veggiamo a coloro che per affogar sono, quando prendono alcuna cosa, pervenne al lito dell'isola di Gurfo, dove una povera feminetta per ventura suoi stovigli con la rena e con l'acqua salsa lavava e facea belli. La quale, come vide costui avvicinarsi, non conoscendo in lui alcuna forma, dubitando e gridando si trasse indietro. Questi non potea favellare e poco vedea, e perciò niente le disse; ma pure, mandandolo verso la terra il mare, costei conobbe la forma della cassa, e più sottilmente guardando e vedendo, conobbe primieramente le braccia stese sopra la cassa, quindi appresso ravvisò la faccia e quello essere che era s'imaginò. Per che, da compassion mossa, fattasi alquanto per lo mare, che già era tranquillo, e per li capelli presolo, con tutta la cassa il tiro in terra, e quivi con fatica le mani dalla cassa sviluppatogli, e quella posta in capo ad una sua figlioletta che con lei era, lui come un picciol fanciullo ne portò nella terra, e in una stufa messolo, tanto lo stropicciò e con acqua calda lavo che in lui ritornò lo smarrito calore e alquante delle perdute forze; e quando tempo le parve trattonelo, con alquanto di buon vino e di confetto il riconforto, e alcun giorno, come potè il meglio, il tenne, tanto che esso, le forze recuperate, conobbe la dove era. Per che alla buona femina parve di dovergli la sua cassa rendere, la quale salvata gli avea, e di dirgli che omai procacciasse sua ventura, e così fece. Costui, che di cassa non si ricordava, pur la prese, presentandogliele la buona femina, avvisando quella non potere sì poco valere che alcun dì non gli facesse le spese; e trovandola molto leggiera, assai manco della sua speranza. Nondimeno, non essendo la buona femina in casa, la sconficcò per vedere che dentro vi fosse, e trovò in quella molte preziose pietre, e legate e sciolte, delle quali egli alquanto s'intendea; le quali veggendo e di gran valore conoscendole, lodando Iddio che ancora abbandonare non l'avea voluto, tutto si riconfortò. Ma, si come colui che in picciol tempo fieramente era stato balestrato dalla fortuna due volte, dubitando della terza, pensò convenirgli molta cautela avere a voler quelle cose poter conducere a casa sua; per che in alcuni stracci, come meglio potè, ravvoltole, disse alla buona femina che più di cassa non avea bisogno, ma che, se le piacesse, un sacco gli donasse e avessesi quella. La buona femina il fece volentieri; e costui, rendutele quelle grazie le quali poteva maggiori del beneficio da lei ricevuto, recatosi suo sacco in collo, da lei si partì , e montato sopra una barca, passò a Brandizio, e di quindi, marina marina, si condusse infino a Trani, dove trovati de'suoi cittadini li quali eran drappieri, quasi per l'amor di Dio fu da loro rivestito, avendo esso già loro tutti li suoi accidenti narrati, fuori che della cassa; e oltre a questo, prestatogli cavallo e datogli compagnia, infino a Ravello, dove del tutto diceva di voler tornare, il rimandarono. Quivi parendogli essere sicuro, ringraziando Iddio che condotto ve l'avea, sciolse il suo sacchetto, e con più diligenzia cercata ogni cosa che prima fatto non avea, trovò sé avere tante e sì fatte pietre che, a convenevole pregio vendendole e ancor meno, egli era il doppio più ricco che quando partito s'era. E trovato modo di spacciare le sue pietre, infino a Gurfo mandò una buona quantità di denari, per merito del servigio ricevuto, alla buona femina che di mare l'avea tratto, e il simigliante fece a Trani a coloro che rivestito l'aveano; e il rimanente, senza più volere mercatare, si ritenne e onorevolmente visse infino alla fine. Giornata seconda - Novella quinta Andreuccio da Perugia, venuto a Napoli a comperar cavalli, in una notte da tre gravi accidenti soprapreso, da tutti scampato con un rubino si torna a casa sua Le pietre da Landolfo trovate - cominciò la Fiammetta, alla quale del novellar toccava - m'hanno alla memoria tornata una novella non guari meno di pericoli in sé contenente che la narrata dalla Lauretta, ma in tanto differente da essa, in quanto quegli forse in più anni e questi nello spazio d'una sola notte addivennero, come udirete. Fu, secondo che io già intesi, in Perugia un giovane il cui nome era Andreuccio di Pietro, cozzone di cavalli; il quale, avendo inteso che a Napoli era buon mercato di cavalli, messisi in borsa cinquecento fiorin d'oro, non essendo mai più fuori di casa stato, con altri mercatanti là se n'andò: dove giunto una domenica sera in sul vespro , dall'oste suo informato la seguente mattina fu in sul Mercato , e molti ne vide e assai ne gli piacquero e di più e più mercato tenne , né di niuno potendosi accordare , per mostrare che per comperar fosse, sì come rozzo e poco cauto più volte in presenza di chi andava e di chi veniva trasse fuori questa sua borsa de'fiorini che aveva. E in questi trattati stando, avendo esso la sua borsa mostrata, avvenne che una giovane ciciliana bellissima, ma disposta per piccol pregio a compiacere a qualunque uomo, senza vederla egli, passò appresso di lui e la sua borsa vide e subito seco disse: - Chi starebbe meglio di me se quegli denari fosser miei?- e passò oltre. Era con questa giovane una vecchia similmente ciciliana, la quale, come vide Andreuccio, lasciata oltre la giovane andare, affettuosamente corse a abbracciarlo: il che la giovane veggendo, senza dire alcuna cosa, da una delle parti la cominciò a attendere. Andreuccio, alla vecchia rivoltosi e conosciutala, le fece gran festa, e promettendogli essa di venire a lui all'albergo, senza quivi tenere troppo lungo sermone, si partì : e Andreuccio si tornò a mercatare ma niente comperò la mattina. La giovane, che prima la borsa d'Andreuccio e poi la contezza della sua vecchia con lui aveva veduta, per tentare se modo alcuno trovar potesse a dovere aver quelli denari, o tutti o parte, cautamente incominciò a domandare chi colui fosse o donde e che quivi facesse e come il conoscesse. La quale ogni cosa così particularmente de'fatti d'Andreuccio le disse come avrebbe per poco detto egli stesso, sì come colei che lungamente in Cicilia col padre di lui e poi a Perugia dimorata era, e similmente le contò dove tornasse e perché venuto fosse. La giovane, pienamente informata e del parentado di lui e de'nomi, al suo appetito fornire con una sottil malizia, sopra questo fondò la sua intenzione, e a casa tornatasi, mise la vecchia in faccenda per tutto il giorno acciò che a Andreuccio non potesse tornare; e presa una sua fanticella, la quale essa assai bene a così fatti servigi aveva ammaestrata, in sul vespro la mandò all'albergo dove Andreuccio tornava. La qual, quivi venuta, per ventura lui medesimo e solo trovò in su la porta e di lui stesso il domandò. Alla quale dicendole egli che era desso, essa, tiratolo da parte, disse: - Messere, una gentil donna di questa terra, quando vi piacesse, vi parleria volentieri- . Il quale ve vedendola, tutto postosi mente e parendogli essere un bel fante della persona, s'avvisò questa donna dover di lui essere innamorata, quasi altro bel giovane che egli non si trovasse allora in Napoli, e prestamente rispose che era apparecchiato e domandolla dove e quando questa donna parlargli volesse. A cui la fanticella rispose: - Messere, quando di venir vi piaccia, ella v'attende in casa sua- . Andreuccio presto, senza alcuna cosa dir nell'albergo, disse: - Or via mettiti avanti, io ti verrò appresso- . Laonde la fanticella a casa di costei il condusse, la quale dimorava in una contrada chiamata Malpertugio, la quale quanto sia onesta contrada il nome medesimo il dimostra. Ma esso, niente di ciò sappiendo né suspicando, credendosi in uno onestissimo luogo andare e a una cara donna, liberamente, andata la fanticella avanti, se n'entrò nella sua casa; e salendo su per le scale, avendo la fanticella già sua donna chiamata e detto - Ecco Andreuccio- , la vide in capo della scala farsi a aspettarlo. Ella era ancora assai giovane, di persona grande e con bellissimo viso, vestita e ornata assai orrevolemente; alla quale come Andreuccio fu presso, essa incontrogli da tre gradi discese con le braccia aperte, e avvinghiatogli il collo alquanto stette senza alcuna cosa dire, quasi da soperchia tenerezza impedita; poi lagrimando gli basciò la fronte e con voce alquanto rotta disse: - O Andreuccio mio, tu sii il ben venuto!- Esso, maravigliandosi di così tenere carezze, tutto stupefatto rispose: - Madonna, voi siate la ben trovata!- Ella appresso, per la man presolo, suso nella sua sala il menò e di quella, senza alcuna cosa parlare, con lui nella sua camera se n'entrò, la quale di rose, di fiori d'aranci e d'altri odori tutta oliva , là dove egli un bellissimo letto incortinato e molte robe su per le stanghe, secondo il costume di là , e altri assai belli e ricchi arnesi vide; per le quali cose, sì come nuovo, fermamente credette lei dovesse essere non men che gran donna. E postisi a sedere insieme sopra una cassa che appiè del suo letto era, così gli cominciò a parlare: - Andreuccio, io sono molto certa che tu ti maravigli e delle carezze le quali io ti fo e delle mie lagrime, sì come colui che non mi conosci e per avventura mai ricordar non m'udisti. Ma tu udirai tosto cosa la quale più ti farà forse maravigliare, sì come è che io sia tua sorella; e dicoti che, poi che Idio m'ha fatta tanta grazia che io anzi la mia morte ho veduto alcuno de'miei fratelli, come che io disideri di vedervi tutti, io non morrò a quella ora che io consolata non muoia. E se tu forse questo mai più non udisti, io tel vo'dire. Pietro, mio padre e tuo, come io credo che tu abbi potuto sapere, dimorò lungamente in Palermo, e per la sua bontà e piacevolezza vi fu e è ancora da quegli che il conobbero amato assai. Ma tra gli altri che molto l'amarono, mia madre, che gentil donna fu e allora era vedova, fu quella che più l'amò, tanto che, posta giù la paura del padre e de'fratelli e il suo onore, in tal guisa con lui si dimestico', che io ne nacqui e sonne qual tu mi vedi. Poi, sopravenuta cagione a Pietro di partirsi di Palermo e tornare in Perugia, me con la mia madre piccola fanciulla lasciò, né mai, per quello che io sentissi, più né di me né di lei si ricordò: di che io, se mio padre stato non fosse, forte il riprenderei avendo riguardo alla ingratitudine di lui verso mia madre mostrata (lasciamo stare allo amore che a me come a sua figliola non nata d'una fante né di vil femina dovea portare), la quale le sue cose e sé parimente, senza sapere altrimenti chi egli si fosse, da fedelissimo amor mossa rimise nelle sue mani. Ma che è?. Le cose mal fatte e di gran tempo passate sono troppo più agevoli a riprendere che a emendare: la cosa andò pur così . Egli mi lasciò piccola fanciulla in Palermo, dove, cresciuta quasi come io mi sono, mia madre, che ricca donna era, mi diede per moglie a uno da Gergenti, gentile uomo e da bene, il quale per amor di mia madre e di me tornò a stare a Palermo; e quivi, come colui che è molto guelfo cominciò a avere alcuno trattato col nostro re Carlo. Il quale, sentito dal re Federigo prima che dare gli si potesse effetto, fu cagione di farci fuggire di Cicilia quando io aspettava essere la maggior cavalleressa che mai in quella isola fosse; donde, prese quelle poche cose che prender potemmo (poche dico per rispetto alle molte le quali avavamo), la sciate le terre e li palazzi, in questa terra ne rifuggimmo, dove il re Carlo verso di noi trovammo sì grato che, ristoratici in parte li danni li quali per lui ricevuti avavamo, e possessioni e case ci ha date, e dà continuamente al mio marito, e tuo cognato che è, buona provisione, sì come tu potrai ancor vedere. E in questa maniera son qui, dove io, la buona mercé di Dio e non tua , fratel mio dolce, ti veggio -. E così detto, da capo il rabbracciò e ancora teneramente lagrimando gli basciò la fronte. Andreuccio, udendo questa favola così ordinatamente, così compostamente detta da costei, alla quale in niuno atto moriva la parola tra'denti né balbettava la lingua, e ricordandosi esser vero che il padre era stato in Palermo e per se medesimo de'giovani conoscendo i costumi, che volentieri amano nella giovanezza, e veggendo le tenere lagrime, gli abbracciari e gli onesti basci, ebbe ciò che ella diceva più che per vero: e poscia che ella tacque, le rispose: - Madonna, egli non vi dee parer gran cosa se io mi maraviglio: per ciò che nel vero, o che mio padre, per che che egli sel facesse, di vostra madre e di voi non ragionasse giammai, o che, se egli ne ragionò, a mia notizia venuto non sia, io per me niuna coscienza aveva di voi se non come se non foste; e emmi tanto più caro l'avervi qui mia sorella trovata, quanto io ci sono più solo e meno questo sperava. E nel vero io non conosco uomo di sì alto affare al quale voi non doveste esser cara, non che a me che un picciolo mercatante sono. Ma d'una cosa vi priego mi facciate chiaro: come sapeste voi che io qui fossi?" Al quale ella rispose: - Questa mattina mel fè sapere una povera femina la qual molto meco si ritiene, per ciò che con nostro padre, per quello che ella mi dica, lungamente e in Palermo e in Perugia stette, e se non fosse che più onesta cosa mi parea che tu a me venissi in casa tua che io a te nell'altrui, egli ha gran pezza che io a te venuta sarei - . Appresso queste parole ella cominciò distintamente a domandare di tutti i suoi parenti nominatamente, alla quale di tutti Andreuccio rispose, per questo ancora più credendo quello che meno di creder gli bisognava. Essendo stati i ragionamenti lunghi e il caldo grande, ella fece venire greco e confetti e fè dar bere a Andreuccio; il quale dopo questo partir volendosi, per ciò che ora di cena era, in niuna guisa il sostenne, ma sembiante fatto di forte turbarsi abbracciandol disse: - Ahi lassa me, ché assai chiaro conosco come io ti sia poco cara! Che è a pensare che tu sii con una tua sorella mai più da te non veduta, e in casa sua, dove, qui venendo, smontato esser dovresti, e vogli di quella uscire per andare a cenare all'albergo? Di vero tu cenerai con esso meco: e perché mio marito non ci sia, di che forte mi grava, io ti saprò bene secondo donna fare un poco d'onore - . Alla quale Andreuccio, non sappiendo altro che rispondersi, disse: - Io v'ho cara quanto sorella si dee avere, ma se io non ne vado, io sarò tutta sera aspettato a cena e farò villania. Ed ella allora disse: - Lodato sia Idio, se io non ho in casa per cui mandare a dire che tu non sii aspettato! benché tu faresti assai maggior cortesia, e tuo dovere, mandare a dire a'tuoi compagni che qui venissero a cenare, e poi, se pure andare te ne volessi, ve ne potresti tutti andar di brigata -. Andreuccio rispose che de'suoi compagni non volea quella sera, ma, poi che pure a grado l'era, di lui facesse il piacer suo. Ella allora fè vista di mandare a dire all'albergo che egli non fosse atteso a cena; e poi, dopo molti altri ragionamenti, postisi a cena e splendidamente di più vivande serviti, astutamente quella menò per lunga infino alla notte obscura; ed essendo da tavola levati e Andreuccio partir volendosi, ella disse che ciò in niuna guisa sofferrebbe , per ciò che Napoli non era terra da andarvi per entro di notte, e massimamente un forestiere; e che come che egli a cena non fosse atteso aveva mandato a dire, così aveva dello albergo fatto il somigliante. Egli, questo credendo e dilettandogli, da falsa credenza ingannato, d'esser con costei, stette. Furono adunque dopo cena i ragionamenti molti e lunghi non senza cagione tenuti; e essendo della notte una parte passata, ella, lasciato Andreuccio a dormire nella sua camera con un piccol fanciullo che gli mostrasse se egli volesse nulla, con le sue femine in un'altra camera se n'andò. Era il caldo grande: per la qual cosa Andreuccio, veggendosi solo rimasto, subitamente si spogliò in farsetto e trassesi i panni di gamba e al capo del letto gli si pose; e richiedendo il naturale uso di dovere diporre il superfluo peso del ventre, dove ciò si facesse domandò quel fanciullo, il quale nell'uno de'canti della camera gli mostrò uno uscio e disse: - Andate là entro - . Andreuccio dentro sicuramente passato, gli venne per ventura posto il piè sopra una tavola, la quale dalla contraposta parte sconfitta dal travicello sopra il quale era ; per la qual cosa capolevando questa tavola con lui insieme se n'andò quindi giuso: e di tanto l'amò Idio, che niuno male si fece nella caduta, quantunque alquanto cadesse da alto, ma tutto della bruttura, della quale il luogo era pieno, s'imbrattò. Il quale luogo, acciò che meglio intendiate e quello che è detto e ciò che segue, come stesse vi mostrerò. Egli era in un chiassetto stretto, come spesso tra due case veggiamo: sopra due travicelli, tra l'una casa e l'altra posti, alcune tavole eran confitte e il luogo da seder posto, delle quali tavole quella che con lui cadde era l'una. Ritrovandosi adunque là giù nel chiassetto Andreuccio, dolente del caso, cominciò a chiamare il fanciullo; ma il fanciullo, come sentito l'ebbe cadere, così corse a dirlo alla donna. La quale, corsa alla sua camera, prestamente cercò se i suoi panni v'erano; e trovati i panni e con essi i denari, li quali esso non fidandosi mattamente sempre portava addosso, avendo quello a che ella di Palermo, sirocchia d'un perugin faccendosi, aveva teso il lacciuolo, più di lui non curandosi prestamente andò a chiuder l'uscio del quale egli era uscito quando cadde. Andreuccio, non rispondendogli il fanciullo, cominciò più forte a chiamare: ma ciò era niente. Per che egli, già sospettando e tardi dello inganno cominciandosi a accorgere salito sopra un muretto che quello chiassolino dalla strada chiudea e nella via disceso, all'uscio della casa, il quale egli molto ben riconobbe, se n'andò, e quivi invano lungamente chiamò e molto il dimenò e percosse . Di che egli piagnendo, come colui che chiara vedea la sua disavventura, cominciò a dire: - Oimè lasso, in come piccol tempo ho io perduti cinquecento fiorini e una sorella!- E dopo molte altre parole, da capo cominciò a battere l'uscio e a gridare; e tanto fece così che molti de'circunstanti vicini, desti, non potendo la noia sofferire, si levarono; e una delle servigiali della donna, in vista tutta sonnocchiosa, fattasi alla finestra proverbiosamente disse: - Chi picchia là giù ?- - Oh! - disse Andreuccio - o non mi conosci tu? Io sono Andreuccio, fratello di madama Fiordaliso- . Al quale ella rispose: - Buono uomo, se tu hai troppo bevuto, va dormi e tornerai domattina; io non so che Andreuccio né che ciance son quelle che tu dì ; va in buona ora e lasciaci dormir, se ti piace- . - Come- disse Andreuccio - non sai che io mi dico? Certo sì sai; ma se pur son così fatti i parentadi di Cicilia, che in sì piccol termine si dimentichino, rendimi almeno i panni miei li quali lasciati v'ho, e io m'andrò volentier con Dio- . Al quale ella quasi ridendo disse: - Buono uomo, e'mi par che tu sogni- , e il dir questo e il tornarsi dentro e chiuder la finestra fu una cosa. Di che Andreuccio, già certissimo de'suoi danni, quasi per doglia fu presso a convertire in rabbia la sua grande ira e per ingiuria propose di rivolere quello che per parole riaver non potea; per che da capo, presa una gran pietra, con troppi maggior colpi che prima fieramente cominiciò a percuotere la porta. La qual cosa molti de'vicini avanti destisi e levatisi, credendo lui essere alcuno spiacevole il quale queste parole fingesse per noiare quella buona femina, recatosi a noia il picchiare il quale egli faceva, fattisi alle finestre, non altramenti che a un can forestiere tutti quegli della contrada abbaiano adosso, cominciarono a dire: - Questa è una gran villania a venire a questa ora a casa le buone femine e dire queste ciance; deh! va con Dio, buono uomo; lasciaci dormir, se ti piace; e se tu hai nulla a far con lei, tornerai domane, e non ci dar questa seccaggine stanotte- Dalle quali parole forse assicurato uno che dentro dalla casa era, ruffiano della buona femina, il quale egli né veduto né sentito avea, si fece alle finestre e con una boce grossa, orribile e fiera disse: - Chi è laggiù ?- Andreuccio, a quella voce levata la testa, vide uno il quale, per quel poco che comprender potè, mostrava di dovere essere un gran bacalare, con una barba nera e folta al volto, e come se del letto o da alto sonno si levasse sbadigliava e stropicciavasi gli occhi: a cui egli, non senza paura, rispose: - Io sono un fratello della donna di là entro- . Ma colui non aspettò che Andreuccio finisse la risposta, anzi più rigido assai che prima disse: - Io non so a che io mi tegno che io non vegno là giù , e deati tante bastonate quante io ti vegga muovere, asino fastidioso e ebriaco che tu dei essere, che questa notte non ci lascerai dormire persona- ; e tornatosi dentro serrò la finestra. Alcuni de'vicini, che meglio conoscieno la condizion di colui, umilmente parlando a Andreuccio dissono: - Per Dio, buono uomo, vatti con Dio, non volere stanotte essere ucciso costì : vattene per lo tuo migliore- . Laonde Andreuccio, spaventato dalla voce di colui e dalla vista e sospinto da'conforti di coloro li quali gli pareva che da carità mossi parlassero, doloroso quanto mai alcuno altro e de'suoi denar disperato, verso quella parte onde il dì aveva la fanticella seguita, senza sa per dove s'andasse, prese la via per tornarsi all'albergo. E a se medesimo dispiacendo per lo puzzo che a lui di lui veniva, disideroso di volgersi al mare per lavarsi, si torse a man sinistra e su per una via chiamata la Ruga Catalana si mise. E verso l'alto della città andando, per ventura davanti si vide due che verso di lui con una lanterna in mano venieno li quali temendo non fosser della famiglia della corte o altri uomini a mal far disposti, per fuggirli, in un casolare, il qual si vide vicino, pianamente ricoverò. Ma costoro, quasi come a quello proprio luogo inviati andassero, in quel medesimo casolare se n'entrarono; e quivi l'un di loro, scaricati certi ferramenti che in collo avea, con l'altro insieme gl'incominciò a guardare, varie cose sopra quegli ragionando. E mentre parlavano, disse l'uno: - Che vuol dir questo? Io sento il maggior puzzo che mai mi paresse sentire- ; e questo detto alzata alquanto la lanterna, ebbe veduto il cattivel d'Andreuccio, e stupefatti domandar: - Chi è là?- Andreuccio taceva, ma essi avvicinatiglisi con lume il domandarono che quivi così brutto facesse: alli quali Andreuccio ciò che avvenuto gli era narrò interamente. Costoro, imaginando dove ciò gli potesse essere avvenuto, dissero fra sè: - Veramente in casa lo scarabone Buttafuoco fia stato questo- . E a lui rivolti, disse l'uno: - Buono uomo, come che tu abbi perduti i tuoi denari, tu molto a lodare Idio che quel caso ti venne che tu cadesti né potesti poi in casa rientrare: per ciò che, se caduto non fossi, vivi sicuro che, come prima adormentato ti fossi, saresti stato amazzato e co'denari avresti la persona perduta. Ma che giova oggimai di piagnere? Tu ne potresti così riavere un denaio come avere delle stelle del cielo: ucciso ne potrai tu bene essere, se colui sente che tu mai ne facci parola- . E detto questo, consigliatisi alquanto, gli dissero: - Vedi, a noi è presa compassion di te: e per ciò, dove tu vogli con noi essere a fare alcuna cosa la quale a fare andiamo, egli ci pare esser molto certi che in parte ti toccherà il valere di troppo più che perduto non hai - Andreuccio, sì come disperato, rispuose ch'era presto. Era quel dì sepellito uno arcivescovo di Napoli, chiamato messer Filippo Minutolo, era stato sepellito con ricchissimi ornamenti e con uno rubino in dito il quale valeva oltre cinquecento fiorin d'oro, il quale costoro volevano andare a spogliare; e così a Andreuccio fecer veduto. Laonde Andreuccio, più cupido che consigliato, con loro si mise in via; e andando verso la chiesa maggiore, e Andreuccio putendo forte, disse l'uno: - Non potremmo noi trovar modo che costui si lavasse un poco dove che sia, che egli non putisse così fieramente?- Disse l'altro: - Sì , noi siam qui presso a un pozzo al quale suole sempre esser la carrucola e un gran secchione; andianne là e laverenlo spacciatamente. Giunti a questo pozzo trovarono che la fune v'era ma il secchione n'era stato levato: per che insieme diliberarono di legarlo alla fune e di collarlo nel pozzo, e egli là giù si lavasse e, come lavato fosse, crollasse la fune e essi il tirerebber suso; e così fecero. Avvenne che, avendol costor nel pozzo collato, alcuni della famiglia della signoria, li quali e per lo caldo e perché corsi erano dietro a alcuno avendo sete, a quel pozzo venieno a bere: li quali come quegli due videro, incontanente cominciarono a fuggire, li famigliari che quivi venivano a bere non avendogli veduti. Essendo già nel fondo del pozzo Andreuccio lavato, dimenò la fune. Costoro assetati, posti giù lor tavolacci e loro armi e lor gonnelle, cominciarono la fune a tirare credendo a quella il secchion pien d'acqua essere appicato. Come Andreuccio si vide alla sponda del pozzo vicino così , lasciata la fune, con le mani si gittò sopra quella. La qual cosa costoro vedendo, da subita paura presi, senza altro dir lasciaron la fune e cominciarono quanto più poterono a fuggire: di che Andreuccio si maravigliò forte, e se egli non si fosse bene attenuto, egli sarebbe infin nel fondo caduto forse non senza suo gran danno o morte; ma pure uscitone e queste arme trovate, le quali egli sapeva che i suoi compagni non avean portate, ancora più s'incominciò a maravigliare. Ma dubitando e non sappiendo che, della sua fortuna dolendosi, senza alcuna cosa toccar quindi diliberò di partirsi: e andava senza saper dove. Così andando si venne scontrato in que'due suoi compagni, li quali a trarlo del pozzo venivano; e come il videro, maravigliandosi forte, il domandarono chi del pozzo l'avesse tratto. Andreuccio rispose che non sapea, e loro ordinatamente disse come era avvenuto e quello che trovato aveva fuori del pozzo. Di che costoro, avvisatisi come stato era, ridendo gli contarono perché s'eran fuggiti e chi stati eran coloro che su l'avean tirato. E senza più parole fare, essendo già mezzanotte, n'andarono alla chiesa maggiore, e in quella assai leggiermente entrarono e furono all'arca, la quale era di marmo e molto grande; e con lor ferro il coperchio, ch'era gravissimo, sollevaron tanto quanto uno uomo vi potesse entrare, e puntellaronlo. E fatto questo, cominciò l'uno a dire: - Chi entrerà dentro?- A cui l'altro rispose: - Non io- . - Nè io- disse colui - ma entrivi Andreuccio-. - Questo non farò io- disse Andreuccio. Verso il quale ammenduni costoro rivolti dissero: - Come non v'enterrai? In fè di Dio, se tu non v'entri, noi ti darem tante d'uno di questi pali di ferro sopra la testa, che noi ti farem cader morto- . Andreuccio temendo v'entrò, e entrandovi pensò seco: - Costoro mi ci fanno entrare per ingannarmi, per ciò che, come io avrò loro ogni cosa dato, mentre che io penerò a uscir dall'arca, essi se ne andranno pe'fatti loro e io rimarrò senza cosa alcuna- . E per ciò s'avisò di farsi innanzi tratto la parte sua; e ricordatosi del caro anello che aveva loro udito dire, come fu giù disceso così di dito il trasse all'arcivescovo e miselo a sè; e poi dato il pasturale e la mitra è guanti e spogliatolo infino alla camiscia, ogni cosa diè loro dicendo che più niente v'avea. Costoro, affermando che esser vi doveva l'anello, gli dissero che cercasse per tutto: ma esso rispondendo che non trovava e sembiante facendo di cercarne, alquanto li tenne ad aspettare. Costoro che d'altra parte eran sì come lui maliziosi ,dicendo pur che ben cercasse preso tempo, tirarono via il puntello che il coperchio dell'arca sostenea, e fuggendosi lui dentro dall'arca lasciaron racchiuso. La qual cosa sentendo Andreuccio, qual egli allor divenisse ciascun sel può pensare. Egli tentò più volte e col capo e con le spalle se alzare potesse il coperchio, ma invano si faticava: per che da grave dolor vinto, venendo meno cadde sopra il morto corpo dell'arcivescovo; e chi allora veduti gli avesse malagevolmente avrebbe conosciuto chi più si fosse morto, o l'arcivescovo o egli. Ma poi che in sé fu ritornato, dirottissimamente cominciò a piagnere, veggendosi quivi senza dubbio all'un de'due fini dover pervenire: o in quella arca, non venendovi alcuni più a aprirla, di fame e di puzzo tra'vermini del morto corpo convenirlo morire, o vegnendovi alcuni e trovandovi lui dentro, sì come ladro dovere essere appiccato. E in così fatti pensieri e doloroso molto stando, sentì per la chiesa andar genti e parlar molte persone, le quali sì come gli avvisava, quello andavano a fare che esso co'suoi compagni avean già fatto: di che la paura gli crebbe forte. Ma poi che costoro ebbero l'arca aperta e puntellata, in quistion caddero chi vi dovesse entrare, e niuno il voleva fare; pur dopo lunga tencione un prete disse: - Che paura avete voi? credete voi che egli vi manuchi? Li morti non mangian uomini: io v'entrerò dentro io - . E così detto, posto il petto sopra l'orlo dell'arca, volse il capo in fuori e dentro mandò le gambe per doversi giuso calare. Andreuccio, questo vedendo, in piè levatosi prese il prete per l'una delle gambe e fè sembiante di volerlo giù tirare. La qual cosa sentendo il prete mise uno strido grandissimo e presto dell'arca si gittò fuori; della qual cosa tutti gli altri spaventati, lasciata l'arca aperta, non altramente a fuggir cominciarono che se da centomilia diavoli fosser perseguitati. La qual cosa veggendo Andreuccio, lieto oltre a quello che sperava, subito si gittò fuori e per quella via onde era venuto se ne uscì dalla chiesa; e già avvicinandosi al giorno, con quello anello in dito andando all'avventura, pervenne alla marina e quindi al suo albergo si abbattè ; dove li suoi compagni e l'albergatore trovò tutta la notte stati in sollecitudine de'fatti suoi. A'quali ciò che avvenuto gli era raccontato, parve per lo consiglio dell'oste loro che costui incontanente si dovesse di Napoli partire; la qual cosa egli fece prestamente e a Perugia tornossi, avendo il suo investito in uno anello, dove per comperare cavalli era andato.